gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kara Kesh
='Kara Kesh'= :"What did he teach you of pain?" - Heru'ur before torturing Olaf with the Kara Kesh The Kara kesh, also called a hand device or a ribbon device, is a multifunctional Goa'uld apparatus, and an example of their use of technology in deceiving others. 'Overview' :"Put your hand down!" - Jack O'Neill to Korra The hand device is a gold (System Lord Only) or silver colored, forearm-length glove worn on the left hand of the user, with a red gem in the center of the palm. Silver versions tend to be used by Underlords, suggesting the color denotes the status of the user. It is controlled by a neural interface, and is powered by Naquadah in the user's blood, functionally rendering it impossible to use except by those who are or have been host to a Goa'uld symbiote. The Kara kesh has numerous functions with a variety of controls on its surface that can be used by its user. It can fire waves of kinetic energy from the palm, repelling or even killing adversaries. It has a shield to block attacks, and can absorb Zat'Nik'Tel blasts without harming the user. It can also emit a fiery beam of energy to torture or kill a victim. This same energy beam can allow the host to form a neural link with the victim in order to share information. The device can also wirelessly control Goa'uld technology, triggered through a button on the back of the palm. This is usually used to control the Transportation Rings and later Asgard Transporters. It has enough range to contact ships in orbit in order to trigger this function. 'Features' The Goa'uld hand device has a number of abilities: *Emitting a series of constant electical bolts when placed upon the head of a victim. The bolts cause the victim's head to shake rapidly and eventually, "scrambling their brains." *Firing a powerful kinetic energy wave, capable of throwing grown humans several meters with significant force. *Creating an energy shield that encompasses and protects the user from harm. This shield only stops things that are incoming at high velocity and Zat blasts. Arrows and thrown items go right through the shield. *Serving as a remote to activate a nearby Transportation Rings. *Catching Zat'Nik'Tel blasts and rendering them harmless. 'Specifications' Point Cost = 08 EP (-02 EP From Removable) *'Array - ''"Attack Options"' **'"Torture Mode"' ***"Brain Scrambling"'' {Linked} (Affliction 05): Degree: Dazed, 2nd Degree: Defenseless, 3rd Degree: Incapacitated. Range: 05 ft (1.524 meters); Accurate 1 (+2 to attack roll); Alternate Resistance: Dodge; Resisted By: Will; Concentration; Cumulative; Distracting; Precise; Activation: Move; Noticeable: Gem-Color Electrical Discharges ***''"Mental Link"'' {Linked} (Communication 01): Type: Mental; Range: 05 ft (1.524 meters); Precise; Rapid 02 (100x Speed); Selective; Subtle 02 (Undetectable) **''"Kinetic Energy Blast"'' (Move Object 05): (+1/Rank); Accurate 1 (+2 to attack roll); Range: 20 ft (6.096 meters); Mass Limit: 3,200 Lbs (1,451.5 kg/228.57 stone); Penetrating 04 (-02 Damage Reduction); Activation: Move; Limited Direction: Repulse Only; Limited: 120 Degree Arc out forward from gem; Noticeable: Visible Ripple Effect *''"Electrical Discharge Neutrailzer" (Immunity 10)'': Distracting *''"Remote"'' (Communication 04): Type: Subspace Radio; Range: Planetary; Precise; Rapid 02 (100x Speed); Subtle 01 (Encrypted), Activation: Move *'Feature:' Requires Naquadah in the Blood Benefit to use *'OPTIONS' **''"Energy Shield"'' (Force Field 10 (+10 Toughness)): 20 (+10 Damage Reduction); Selective; Activation: Move; Limited: No Effect Vs. KE Attacks Under 300 Ft/Lbs (xx newtons); Noticeable: No Effect Vs. KE Attacks Under 300 Ft/Lbs - +22 EP / 04 PP (-06 EP/-01 PP From Removable) **''"Goa'uld Cloaking Device"'' (Concealment 10): senses but tactile; Activation: Move - +15 EP / 03 PP (-04 EP/-01 PP From Removable) <<<< BACK